bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Olsen/Quotes
During missions and others *Hey, up there! On the balcony! *Earnest, your mother wants you to call her. *Can't hear you! *Getting off this stage! *Check out the chump! *Haha! Look, it's Jimmy Jenkins! Hopkins, whatever his name is... *Obviously she's afraid the real men like us. Hahaha! *Hahaha! You're purely! *See? Told you he was a weakling! *Where did those jerks go? *Hey look at this. Maybe it's a sweet or something. *Cool! Come on, there's gotta be more. Let's find 'em! *I don't get it. *There's gotta be a way to do this. *Hopkins, what are you doing here? *Hahahaha... hhaaaahhhhh! *This place sucks. Let's get out of here! *Leaks! *Help! *Mommy! I'm scared! *This is not fun anymore! *I can't get out! *I'm shut in! *I feel so lost. *Anybody. *Aww! *That didn't hurt! *Aww. I mean... hahaha! *Let's go Kirby! *Don't be afraid. Just go! *I don't like this at all. *Why did I go to this stupid Fun House? *Hell yeah! *Hey man, leave the Bullworth Bull alone! *Only Jocks beat the Bull! *You still any good mascot? *Dance. Now. *Nice work mascot boy, haha! *Hahaha! Okay, you're off the hook! *Alright guys. That's at the showers. *You know what happens, when you screw up! *I'll give a little reminder to not suck! *I am so gonna kick ass in this game. I'm on the top of my game. *Adds up Ted! *Ted! *That is her for sure. I recognized the mole on her back. *Oh I guess Mandy isn't just for the team anymore. *Someone's gonna pay for this. Later. *Hey! I was looking at that you jerk. *Yeah. If anyone sees it you get in trouble. *Somebody help me! *Ah! I'm stuck! *I'm getting out of here. *Jimmy! Over here! *Thanks Jimmy! *The gym! How could you do it!? Suggesting to provide protection *I watch your back Hopkins. *Don't worry. Kirby will keep you say. ALLY About to Leave *I'm threw being your bodyguard Hopkins. *I'm tired of this stupid bouncer job. ALLY Help Me *Hey! He needs help! *Help him out! When passing the ball *Interception! Getting knocked off bike *Crud! *That sucks. Comment on successful bike trick *Nothing special. *I could do that. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Ha ha ha ha... now that's funny! *Ha ha ha ha... I wish I could rewind it and see it again. Stealing a bike *Move it, wimp! *That's mine, wimp! Has bike stolen from *I'll be back, wimp! *Lucky shot! Winning a fight *Woo, ha ha! K, I, R, B, Y! Ha ha ha! *Make 'em sorry, guys! Woo! When into him bump friend *Uh, sorry. *Excuse me! When into him bump others students and enemies *Do you want your face pounded in?! *How'd you like me to POUND you?! *ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! *GET OFF, moron! *WATCH IT, wimp! *HEY! SPAZ! *Get off me, spaz! When into him bump Dropout (or Jim in their clothes) *Ugh! What's that smell?! When into him bump Jim after he's expelled *Ooh, I'm gonna POUND you, loser! When into him bump Greaser *Disgusting hair, jerk! When into him bump Nerd *Wanna die?! When into him bump Prep *Start running wimp! Getting hit with bike/car *I'm gonna kill whoever did that! *That was dumb of somebody! *Don't worry. I'm not dead. Saying Goodbye *Alright. I'm out of here! *Yeah, I wanna watch TV. *Hey, I'm gonna scope some girls. Saying about something at the carnival *Huh, that was awesome! *Uhh, that was so lame! Calling friends for help *Hey! Getting love to this. *Coming take a love, guys! When chasing someone *Come here and eat your poundcake! *I got a piece of poundcake for you, wimp! When someone hide from him *Hopkins, you are such a wimp! *I'll see you soon, Hopkins! Out of breath *Gotta hit the gym again. Walking around talking to himself *Where am I going right now!? *I've got a workout later. *Sh-should I just go to the gym! *Maybe I can get Mandy alone later! *Miss Phillips sure has nice feet. *Why am I always looking at the cheerleader's shoes? Complaining *Come on. This is so uncool! *I'm so tired of this kinda thing going on! When confused *Sure that's... Yeah... What? Marveling *Yeah! Who's the man? You are. *You rock, baby. Yeah! During a conversation *Yeah, but... *Cool end! *I heard miss Phillips will invite you to her house for private lessons. *The rumor is that Hopkins is trying to get everyone to fight each other. *I heard that Edna is gonna quit if she can get a vacation. *The big gossip is The Preps and The Greasers are gonna take each other out. *I heard that all of Crabblesnitch's pets end up in Edna's meat locker. *You heard that Lola has been too time with her blind moron boyfriend. *The word is the new kid thinks he can rule Bullworth by Spring. *You heard that half of last year's Cornelius died from some rare disease. *I heard one of The Preps is gonna suicide band The Greasers. *There's a rumor that someone is going to screw up the game. *I know someone's sabotaged the game. *I think Hopkins was the one who burned down a gym. *No way. *You kidding. *For real!? Ohhh... * *Man, I hope Ted doesn't make me wide receiver this year. *Ted is always looking down on me I can't tell. *I think the other guys think I'm just Ted light. *Could the guys be laughing at me behind my back? *Whatever dude. Get over it. *What do you expect? Life sucks. *You call that a problem! Don't waste my time! *Yeah, yeah. I can hear the violence whaling already... geez! *It's not like the old days. All The Nerds get ahead now. *Time was... a guy who was a great in sports was top dog forever. Not now. *I hate how The Nerds are always the ones who become famous. *Just cause I can play sports doesn't mean anything off campus. *Bye. *See you. *Later. *I'm gonna win that football game single-handed this year. *The guys really rely on me these days. *I'm the youngest student to earn a Varsity Letter in Bullworth history. *Every girl in this school wants to go out with me. *Yeah? Cool! *Yeah-haha! Wicked! *Okay, nice! *Hey, you ever sneak into the girls' locker room? *Have you ever expand the lecture hanging out on the job? *You haven't seen that in their underwear, have you? *Ever see what am I plays on the football field? *Hell yeah! *Too bad! *Not a chance! *No dude! Losing Dodgeball *What's wrong with me? *I am such a loser! *How could I have done that? *We will rock! *They stole it from us. *This is so messed up. Grossed-out *Aww, dude... Hit by friendly fire *Hey! Are you an idiot Hopkins? *What's going on? While fighting *You're going DOWN! *Don't get up next time! *Come on, girly! *Here comes your poundcake! Losing a fight *We're at the line of scrimmage! Here's... the.. tip! *15 yards... 10 yards... 5 yards... *I have to wash my letter now. It's so dirty... *Please turn the hot water on, coach! *You're in trouble now! *When I get up, you're pound cake... Starting fight with Dropout *Oh I've been waiting to do this for a long time! Starting fight with Greaser *Now this is what I call a good day! Starting fight *Prepare to get creamed wimp! *It's poundcake time! *You don't mess with me. Ever! *One lump or two?! Starting fight with Nerd *Respect these spelled K-I-R-B-Y. Starting fight with Prep *Money can't buy your hate either. Kicked in the groin *AH! Thank you sir, may I have some more?!? Ugh... Taken down and spit on *Was that....yours? Watching a fight *KICK HIM IN THE HOO-HAH!! *I wanna see some blood, ladies! *You don't hit him on enough! When someone hit him *I was a stupid to not do. *That really gets under my skin. When the fire alarm goes off *Cool, a fire! When flustered *Uhmm yeah... okay! *Sure. Are we cool? *Hey, let's chill! Starting a food fight *Okay, you want action!? Fight!!! Talking about freaks *Why doesn't the government just drop these freaks outta airplanes? Receiving a gift *Keep it coming Hopkins, heh heh… *I know there'll be more where this came from, Hopkins. Demanding money *You better keep my fist from closing with cash. *Your money keeps the poundcake away. *I want all the cash you've got in those deep pockets, loser. Demanding money for protection *What's your offer? *Sure I'll back you up. If it's worth my while. Demanding flowers *Be nice to me, and I'll be nice to you. Know what I mean? *If you like me, you'd give me a present. After receiving flowers *Oh, you really mean that?! *You better not be messing with my head. When getting money from his victim *That's right Hopkins. Keep it up and we'll stay good friends. *Let you understand me Hopkins. *I'll be back when this runs out Hopkins. Talking about girlfriend *We have to me but if my girlfriend sees a some dead... *Just bring it here Jimmy. We have to meet each other. Giving a gift *Here ya go. While greeting friends *Hey! *Hey-ey! *How's it going? While greeting authority *Hello ma'am! *Hello sir! Special greetings friends *Learning how to dress, huh Hopkins? *Hey, whoa! Killer hat! *Hey, nice shoes! *Hey, cool shirt! When flirting *Hey babe, wanna be my personal cheerleader?.. heh heh... Grooming *K is for clean, I is for irresistible, R is for… *Excellent, no new pimples. Requesting an errand *Here's what you gotta do for me. *I got something you need to do. *Okay Hopkins, I'm gonna give you a chance to impress me. *You wanna get on my good side? Help me out. Being indignant *You big jerk. *I was so uncool! *What's going on here? While greeting of Jim with fearing *Uhmm... hey! Some insults of enemies *Loser! *Worthless! *Wimp! Laughing *Hahaha! So pathetic! *Ahahahaha! Cool! Kissing *is just kissing* After kiss *You better not tell anyone about this. *This never happened. Okay? *Don't mean nothing. *Hey. If you step real close you can smell my cologne. *If you don't tell… we can make out. Payback *They're gonna eat poundcake. *He's gonna eat poundcake. Belching *belch* Somebody clean that up! Hit by thrown dead rat *What the hell with that? While greeting someone in bad terms *Hopkins, you are such a loser. *Forget it Hopkins. Nobody's interested in you. *Shut up Hopkins! While greeting someone in good terms *What's up Hopkins? *Hey dude! *What's going on? When scared *Oh let's get a chill pill dude! *Don't worry. You're cool, I'm cool! *This is stupid. We all like girls, right? Aiding a fight *Help is on the way! *Hang on, here come the big guns! Perceiving a thing as cool *Hi! *I like it! Perceiving a thing as crap *More and more pathetic! *This place is so full the losers that they think they're cool. While seen vandalism *Hey! What are you doing to that?! *Stop it, I love that thing! Saying about fireworks *Oh I've gotta get one of those. *That locks heart! Hit with a stink bomb *Oh man, who laid one?! *What is that?! Ugh! Clothes browsing *Why am I even here? All these townie clothes… *This stuff is such junk. When suck up *Come on. Almost all in the football team. *Hey, I bet I could get you cheerleader. *Pick a girl. I can hook you up with anyone. While seen tagging *You're not in the ghetto anymore Hopkins! *I think I know who the culprit is. *There's a bad apple in Bullworth and I can tell you love it. Taunting #1 *I got your poundcake right here. *Careful, wimp. *Sit and spin. *Run when Kirby looks at you! *I thinking I made poundcake. *I got a new recipe for poundcake! *Don't mess with me. *I'm gonna slap you silly. *Get ready to have your legs broken wimp! *It's poundcake time! *I'm gonna stuff an entire poundcake on your threat loser! Ignoring a fight *Alright, alright. Don't worry about it. *Hey, you're a cool kid! *It's okay, it's cool. Let's chill. Taunting #2 *(shoving) You want some more loser? I got lots! *(shoving) You are my toy, do you understand?! *(shoving) You got a problem with me wimp?! *(shoving) Oh yeah! Someone's hungry for poundcake! *(taunting the new kid) Hey newbie! Wanna hear my recipe for pound cake? *(taunting the clothes) Been stealing stuff from the Townies clothes lines again Hopkins? *(taunting the hair) Excuse me ma'am. Have you seen a guy with a normal haircut? *(taunting after Jimmy's expelled) I always knew you were nothing but a poser! *(another taunting the clothes) You think those clothes make you look tough, but they don't. Other tauntings, insults and fears *Ahaha! I just wanna play sports! That's all... heh heh... *The big W is all I have to say! *Whatever! *I'm hungry! *It's ain't something good on TV right now. *You think you got poundcake for me Hopkins, do you? *Come over here and say that! *Say it to my face loser. *You are so dead Hopkins. *I been want to feed you poundcake for a long time! *Come into the kitchen and let's make poundcake! Getting bullied *Come onnnn what's you're problem? *What did I ever do to you?! *Please I hate poundcake. Saying this way *Stick with me Hopkins. *Come on Hopkins. When thanks of Jim *Thanks Hopkins, you're learning. After getting swirlie *How could this have happened...? *But I was number two on the team... *I can't let anyone see me like this... Getting swirlie *BUT I'M NUMBER TWO ON THE TEAM! I'M NUMBER TWO! *The guys are gonna destroy you for this! *YOU ARE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE, LOSER! Winning in Dodgeball *I'll try not you hurt you too badly, heh heh… *See you during visiting hours wimp. *Hope you arrange your funeral in advance... heh heh... Insulting in bicycle race *You are so gonna be put back in your toy box pal. *Where's the real team? I want to have a challenge! *This is what we're playing against? Laughing at a headdress *Is that a hat or are you get messages from aliens, haha! When thanks of someone *Thanks! Winning a fight #2 *Yeah! Just another day at the office! *I'm getting some girls tonight! *Look at me everyone! Love me! Worship me. After being humiliation *Oooooh man… *Ooh, I can't believe this! When winning Dodgeball with his team *Oh yeah! We do it again! *Another day, another way. Yeah! *And the straight continuuueees! When physically bullying of someone *Haha! This is too easy dude! *Come on at least try to fight back. *Pain time. This is only the beginning. Saying wrong way *Hey dirt brain. Wrong way! *Stupid. You're going the wrong way! When whining *Everything is just a piece of garbage around here. Unknown *Hey! What's that? WTF with TV *Whatta? Category:Character Quotes